


Day 3:  Shopping

by thebaby01



Series: MShenko Promptmas 2018 [3]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Christmas Shopping, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Dressing Room Sex, M/M, Santa Kink, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 09:09:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16829527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebaby01/pseuds/thebaby01
Summary: Shepard and Kaidan go Christmas shopping, Kaidan goes nuts over Shepard in a santa hat and smut ensues.





	Day 3:  Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> I'll admit I really hate going out to shop, and thus I really hate writing about other people going out to shop. That means instead of shopping you get Kaidan attacking Shepard in a dressing room. I hope you enjoy it.

Kaidan and John had been out shopping for Christmas gifts for most of the day. John appeared at some point with an absolutely adorable Santa hat, and was wearing it into every single store they entered, much to the delight of every single person they encountered.

“So, where exactly did you get that hat?” Kaidan asked.

Shepard leaned in close, to whisper into Kaidan’s ear, “I met Santa at one of our first stops. I asked if I was on the naughty or nice list. He told me I was naughty...I mean I’ve had you so many different ways...in so many different places...I was doomed. I asked him if there was any way to earn my way onto the nice list. He told me I was cute...and he seriously enjoyed having my lips wrapped around his big fat cock.”

Kaidan laughed, but _damn_ if he didn't love it when John talked dirty. He felt the rush of it go straight to his cock and found he was suddenly much too warm. “You should take me to him. I want to find out how we get the whole suit, so I can take you home, and strip you out of it.” He ran a hand down John’s back, glancing quickly around to make sure no one would see him as he reached down to squeeze his ass.

“You’re being naughty Mr. Alenko. I’m not sure I want to share you with Santa.”

Kaidan sighed and continued toward the next store, “Guess I'll just have to keep all my dirty Santa fantasies to myself then.”

John hurried after him, "Wait...what dirty Santa fantasies?"

They kept shopping and Kaidan continued to give John casual touches, brushing hands across his shoulders and back, sneaking in squeezes to his ass, and whispering every filthy thing he could imagine into his ear whenever he could get a chance.

John had growled at him several times, shifting around a mostly hidden erection, grumbling about them being in public, “Kaidan...people are going to see you.”

“Let them," he whispered, leaned in close so no one could hear. “They’d just be jealous because I get to feel you up and they don’t.”

“Uh huh...I’ll tell the police that when they throw us in jail for public indecency.”

“I haven’t done anything indecent...yet.” He leaned in close to John’s side, grasped his hand and slid it down the front of his pants, “Feel that? I’m so fucking hard right now. I want you.”

“Kaidan!” John pulled his hand away, but not before giving a squeeze that made Kaidan’s breath catch. “I have no idea what’s gotten into you...and as long as nothing goes horribly wrong, I have to admit I kinda like it.”

At their last stop of the day, Kaidan found the nearest dressing room and backed Shepard into it, locking the door before anyone could really see what they were doing. He backed him into the wall and immediately stuck his hand into John’s crotch, rubbing him through his pants.

“This...this was what I meant by something going horribly wrong. We’re going to get caught,” he panted, as Kaidan continued to stroke him.

He leaned in to whisper into John’s ear, “It’ll be fine. Just know that if anyone opens that door...I’m not stopping. I won’t stop until you come across my hand, moaning my name, so desperate for it that you don’t care if anyone hears you.”

“ _Fuck_.” Kaidan smiled as he heard John’s head thud into the wall behind them.

“You like this?” Kaidan asked as he licked across John’s throat, unzipping his pants, wrapping his hand around his length to stroke him with short, fast pulls that had John’s legs shaking.

“Yes. Oh _fuck_ , yes, don’t stop,” John gritted out between clenched teeth.

Kaidan kept up his pace, wanting John to come, wanting to lick the release from his fingers before they walked out to pay for their purchases and leave. He became aware, distantly, that his own dick was throbbing behind his zipper and didn’t even care.

“Let me hear those little breathy pants and moans of my name that you save just for me. Turn me on so much that I don’t even care if I come in my fucking jeans. I just want to hear you moan for me baby.”

He felt John’s dick pulse, precum leaking out to slick his strokes as he ran his other hand under John’s shirt, brushing over his nipples.

“Oh Kaidan, oh _god_ Kaidan," John moaned, dangerously loud in the small space. Kaidan leaned in to give him a filthy kiss, lips and tongue, and gentle biting as he felt John tense right before cum spread over his hand. He stroked John through his orgasm, murmuring words of encouragement as he shuddered.

“Perfect, so good for me. You look beautiful, give me those sweet little moans,” was all he could say as John did exactly what he’d asked. Kaidan was doing fine, ignoring how absolutely desperate he was to come, until John’s fingers brushed across his own, collecting his own cum before sucking and licking each finger clean an inch from Kaidan’s face.

He knew he was doomed when he felt a hand wrap around his erection, right before John leaned forward to kiss him, the taste of his own cum still clinging to his lips and tongue. Kaidan came, unable to do anything but moan into the kiss as John continued to stroke him, warmth and wetness spreading through the front of his pants. He leaned into John’s shoulder and tried to catch his breath.

“What got into you?” John whispered as he tried to recover.

“You and your filthy mouth. Plus that Santa hat just did it for me. I’m finding that complete outfit just for you. We might not leave our bedroom for a week, but we’d both be really happy.”

“Jesus Kaidan. I should take you out shopping more often.”

Kaidan felt warmth in his cheeks, embarassed now that all the arousal was gone. “I’ve been shopping with you several times and never done this,” he leaned in and kissed John several times, wanting nothing else except the man’s lips on his. “That hat does wicked things to me.”

They both cleaned up, the best they could considering, and then took their purchases up to pay. The man at the checkout looked at both of them and with amusement gleaming in his eyes asked, “Did you two find everything you needed?” Both shifted nervously...Kaidan coughing and John fighting to look normal and not blush. Kaidan cleared his throat, “Yes...yes we did.”

“So glad to hear it.” The clerk finished scanning all of their items, and they paid. “Here are your bags...you boys come back soon...this is the most fun I’ve had since I started working here.”

"Thank you," Kaidan winked at the clerk, before leaning into John as they walked out of the store together, "See? Some people appreciate public indecency." He laughed as John punched him the shoulder.

“Ready to go home? I feel like a nap after all of that...shopping.” John said as they headed towards the car.

“Not my fault..." Kaidan said as he leaned in to kiss John. “You just shouldn’t be so hot.”

“Totally your fault. Though, I’m remembering this hat for future encounters when I want you to attack me in a public place. That was kinda hot. I might’ve been into it.”

“You were totally into it, and the hat was only part of it...I might be totally into you whispering dirty things in my ear,” Kaidan laughed as they both slid into the car together. “I’m really glad you came shopping with me today.”

“Me too.”


End file.
